The invention generally relates to medical products and, more particularly, the invention relates to devices for securing a medical nozzle within a mating female port of a medical valving device.
Male luer devices commonly are inserted into female ports of valving devices for transferring fluids to or from a patient. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,657 (Atkinson), a blunt male luer tip may be inserted into an input port of a valved medical coupling device (xe2x80x9cvalvexe2x80x9d) to transfer medicament and/or other fluids to or from a patient. In a manner similar to that shown in the Atkinson disclosure, many male luer tips include a securing collar that mates with threads on the valve to secure the luer tip to the valve. Use of such a securing collar, however, increases the cost of such tips, while also requiring additional time to couple with the valve.
Other male luer tips, however, do not include a securing collar (e.g., luer slips). Accordingly, such male luer tips often are not securely coupled with the valve and consequently, become dislodged during use. In addition to being a medical hazard, such luer dislodging often disrupts the fluid transfer process.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a medical coupling device manufactured from a device material provides a secure friction fit to a male nozzle device. To that end, the medical coupling device includes a fluid port (with an inner periphery) for receiving a male nozzle with a nozzle outer diameter, and a coupling material having a coupling material frictional value that is greater than the device material frictional value. The coupling material preferably is disposed about the inner periphery of the fluid port, while it and the inner periphery form an opening having an opening inner diameter. The opening inner diameter preferably is sized to receive and secure the male nozzle. The device material frictional value preferably is lower than the coupling material frictional value.
In preferred embodiments, the opening inner diameter is no more than about two percent smaller than the nozzle outer diameter. In other embodiments, the nozzle is a standard male luer. The coupling material may be in the form of an annular ring, or one or more strips.
The coupling material may be comprised of elastomeric material, rubber, or other material having a friction that is higher than that of the device material. The coupling material may have a distal end that is fixedly secured to the inner periphery. In alternative embodiments, the male nozzle includes an outer periphery having a gripping material disposed thereabout. The gripping material may be disposed about either one of the male nozzle, or the medical coupling device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a medical coupling device manufactured from a device material having a device material frictional value includes a male fluid port having an outer periphery, and a coupling material disposed about the outer periphery of the male fluid port. The coupling material preferably has a coupling material frictional value that is greater than the device material frictional value.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a medical coupling device manufactured from a device material having a device material frictional value includes a proximal fluid port for receiving a male nozzle with a nozzle outer diameter, a plunger valve for valving fluid flow through the proximal fluid port, and coupling material having a coupling material frictional value that is greater than the device material frictional value. The proximal fluid port has an inner periphery and is disposed about the inner periphery of the fluid port. In preferred embodiments, the coupling material and inner periphery form an opening having an opening inner diameter that receives the plunger valve. The opening inner diameter is sized to receive and secure the male nozzle. When coupled with the proximal fluid port, the nozzle remains proximal to the plunger valve.